The Kingdom of Ciral
The Kingdom of Ciral Located in the south west of Gras-Loond , the Kingdom of Ciral is one of 8 kingdoms that comprise the great Empire. The oldest (after WesGras-Loond) of all the kingdoms, it has existed unbroken for fifteen hundred years. A Brief History The first kings of the kingdom were from the Vor’dra Dynasty. Descended from the federation of human and elf tribes, the dynasty was named for the Elder Primarch Vor’dra who was head of the tribal council at the time. For 500 years, human rulers sat on the throne until the death of King Del’lor. He had no heirs and the queen had died the summer before in a riding accident. A bloody coup broke out and the throne was taken by the kings 2nd cousin, a half-elf from the kingdom of Estetum , Lord Doroben Iatynne. Iatynne would usher in a new era for Ciral and the empire at large. In his reign and that of his son Prince Neth, the kingdom became a navel power house to rival all other kingdoms to this very day. Doroben, a great mage in his own right also created the Order of Arcane Mysteries; which in time become known as the Ciralian Wizard Council whose influence today, is felt in every corner of Erthoria . By the end of King Neths reign a similar predicament as that of the Vor’dra dynasty occurred. However in Neths case the solution for him was much easier. During his reign, King Neth Iatynne had fostered close relations with His Sublime Supremacy, King Emperor Kealyios. The Invulnerable Slayer of Wesgras-Loond . As age overcame him and knowing he was soon to perish, Neth proclaimed the Emperors youngest son heir to the Cirlian throne. King Neths body was not in the ground when civil war broke out across the kingdom as loyalists to the throne and the Independent Ciral Guard fought for control. WesGras-Loonds armies swept in with the loyalists aid and within a year had amalgamated Ciral and the neighbouring kingdoms Estetum and Bythatra , becoming the Gras-Loond empire. The Emperors son; The Lord Protector, His Matchless Immensity, Prince Undyos. The Glorious Subjugator of Ciral became a strong king who created many improvements in the Ciralian law system and who rebuilt the palaces of Adu and Vargiv. He brought materials from the Black-Steel Mountains and ordered the creation of the most luxurious building in all Gras-Loond, the Royal Library . During his reign, Undyos founded the League of the Chimera , a monarchical chivalric order for selected nobility. Its purpose was to unite the noble houses of Ciral together by rewarding those who stood with him against the Independent Ciral Guard. It continues to this day as an honorific title to those who have explemplified the ideals of the Ciral nobility. Undyos passed his title to his only child the 14 year old Princess Daetios. She was married to the Elven Primarch Damon Daedraug. The Daedraug line includes the Elven families Annor and Maerdis. Queen Daetios ruled until well into her 90’s before passing. Since then no king has sat on the throne of Ciral, with the rulership falling to Primarch Daedraug and then to their eldest half-elf son Theodorin Daedraug; named for the then Emperor Theodorin the first and would later succeed Theodorin I’s daughter as Emperor after the Kayvaan war. Theodorins son, His Excellent Splendor, King Emperor Theodorin III. The Adroit of Gras-Loond took over as Primarch of Ciral from his father and continues to rule to this day. Geography. Ciral has a land area of 93,030 square kilometers, it measures about 250 kilometers from north to south and 524 kilometers from east to west. It has 2,258 kilometers of boundaries, shared with the kingdoms of Bythatra and Estetum. There are seven regions that comprise the kingdom of Ciral; Tia’shy, Lower Ciralian Plain, Great Ciralian Plain, Ves'tani, Ust'ina, Cha'rak and Ath'kal. Slightly more than one half of Ciral's landscape consists of flat to rolling plains of the An’onna Basin: the most important plain regions include the Lower Ciralian Plain in the west, and the Great Ciralian Plain in the southeast. The highest elevation above sea level on the latter is only 183 metres (600 ft). Tia'shy is a primarily hilly region with a terrain varied by low mountains. These include the very eastern stretch of the Ach'ves range, Aila’kopla, in the west of the country, the Tia’shy Mountains, in the central region of Tia’shy, and the Kes’cem Mountains and Yna’lliv Mountains in the south. The highest point of the area is the Ok’ttorl in the Ach’ves, at 882 metres (2,894 ft). The highest mountains of the country are located in the Saih’tapra Mountains: these lie in the North Ciralian Mountains, in a wide band along the Bythatran border (highest point: the Seyros at 1,014 m/3,327 ft). Ciral is divided in two by its main waterway, the Ebu’nad, which leads to Fayloft Harbour (named for a famous elven ship that sank in the harbour), in the Ves'tani region. Here sits the capital city of Ciral, also called Ciral. It sits on the east bank of the harbour. Other important cities in the kingdom are Shademoor (Sha'demor in the old tongue) in Ust'ina, Tavistock (Tav'istak in the old tongue) in Cha'rak and Vargiv in Ath'kal. Category:History Category:Gras-Loond